Battle of Lord's Greed
The Battle of Lord's Greed, otherwise known as the War of Lord's Greed, is the name given to the numerous battles that lasted well over five years in the Blackwald. It was the result of numerous houses vieing for control of one area; Byhill. There was no victor, and all houses suffered tremendous losses. The Involved Houses There were numerous houses involved in the war, some involved more than others. While no victor can be determined, some houses clearly had the upper edge in holdings and men. House Quintano A small but reasonable house led by Lord Frederick Quintano. House Quintano played a major role early in the battles, and is most known for their surrender early in time. House Melanson Garth Melanson's decision to involve his house in this war was highly critised - for good reason. House Melanson was known for its scholars, not its warriors. Often regarded as a smart leader, Garth has left historians baffled for centuries. House Gauss Tyler Gauss and his men became involved in the war late, towards the last couple of months. Tyler's brother, who served another house, was killed in an earlier battle, prompting Tyler to action. House Simonds A well respected Arathorian family, House Simonds only involved a fraction of their men, as it was more of a political ploy than it was want or need. House Dunlap One of the first houses to be involved in the war, House Dunlap was the first frontrunner of the war. As the war progressed, however, House Dunlap began to suffer terrible losses and loose the majority of its holds. House Brackett One of the largest houses to set foot in the war, House Brackett quickly began to dominate the battles. Just when it looked they would win the entire war, their best tacticians and house head were assassinated mysteriously, sparking more battles. House Logan The story of House Logan in the war is quite unfortunate; Henry Logan was an incredibly wealthy, but very young, Arathorian lord. He and his entire house was slaughtered during the war, in one quick battle because of his poorly implemented battle plan. Major Battles There were quite a few battles in the war, some far more magnificent than others. Almost all the battles were named for the strategic position the battle was fought on, or the houses involved in the battle. They are in chronological order. Battle of Dirtchapel The Battle of Dirtchapel lasted for four days in town of Byhill. House Brackett attempted to take control of Dirtchapel, a small outlying chapel that been abandoned and had become rundown. House Dunlap had been in control of the area for a couple months, and so naturally they attempted to protect it. Outnumbered greatly, House Dunlap was quickly overrun and had to retreat. Battle of Hawk's River To the south of Byhill was a fast moving river that flowed directly behind the town, providing it with food and water. House Melanson quickly seized the river, realizing it was an important landmark. It was here they clashed with a minor force of House Simonds, and were just barely able to fend off the attackers. Battle of Silverfield A farm, center in the town of Byhill, was the vocal point for this battle. House Dunlap had held this area early in the war, and reinforced it shortly after their loss at Dirtchapel. It became known that this was their major camp, and so House Logan and House Breckett both planned to attack. House Logan went in first, clashing with House Dunlap and becoming inerlocked in combat. House Brackett, watching silently from the forest's edge, waited for a good time to enter. House Logan slowly began to push House Dunlap's forces back, until the front line collapsed and they retreated back into the Blackwald. It was at this moment House Brackett entered the battle, and quickly slaughered the tired and surprised House Logan soldiers. This was the point in the war where House Breckett began to dominate. Battle of Kedal Lake House Quintano was moving soldiers in an attempt to take control of the town by force. House Breckett intercepted their move, surrounding the soldiers and asking for surrender. Frederick Quintano quickly agreed, pulling out of the war for good. At this point House Breckett controlled all of the areas surrounding Byhill, and was set to be the victor of the war. Battle of Stoneview Most of House Breckett had been assasinated, and their holdings had slipped; it became anyones game. House Gauss had taken control of most of their former holdings, but later left the area all together because they saw how the war had ripped the area apart. Most houses had pulled out of the war at this point in time, all but House Quintano and mortal enemy House Vivalro. The two were both pulling men out of the area when they caught glimpses of eachother; there was no peace. The bloodiest battle of the war was accidental, and the two houses nearly slaughtered eachother's armies. Category:Events Category:Wars __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__